Different Crisis & Difficult Power: Dino Rise Again
by Caitlin Knight
Summary: What if the only relative of Sam left holds the key to both the Transformer & Power Ranger World? Can he or she learns of there legacy before it's too late? Or will family crisis and difference of power bring old and new rangers together to help a trouble teammate face some difficult choices?
1. Chapter 1

Ages of War

Ages of War: A Dino Thunder &amp; Transformer Fan fiction

Fandom: Dino Thunder and Transformer

Main Characters: Kira , Connor, Trent and etc.

Other Characters,: Delphine, Jason and others

Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers and transformers Michael Bay and Disney does but I do own the plot, Recker and Decker Millington, and Ms. Lisa

Rated T: for bullying, sex, and language as well as violence.

Setting: Reefside California with the concept of it being different only thing is different is the plot and town

Prologue

Kira look down at her shoes, her mind somewhere then school. What she wanted was to be invisible. But, she knew it could happen thanks to a certain member of her team. She felt like a small child when it came to being bully by Recker and Decker Millington Reefside high school bully's and they made her life living hell. She could count how many times she was push by Decker or name called by Parker. The bullying didn't slack up it got worst and it started to show on Kira, she was afraid to be around people now and now she felt insecure about herself. Kira hated school, school to Kira was her nightmares. She hate to walk down the halls by herself because of Recker and Decker Millington. Kira couldn't wait for the bell to end so she can escape from them. She felt scared and she felt like dying inside who though being smart would cause so much pain inside that it hurt. Her own principal said she wasn't college material. It made her heart jump just by thinking back on that day when she met the new principle. Kira plunder over the fact that her principal judge before even knowing her or before reading her file. What made it worst her teachers mostly acknowledged her existence because she was smart, smarter than Ethan. Ethan, on the other hands is computer and technology smart. Kira, on the other hand is smart like Albert Einstein and good with computers even maybe better than Hayla and Ethan put together because she's good at building things with her hands. Kira was brought out of her thoughts when the final bell rung for the day as she exist the classroom door. Kira didn't look where she was going as she ran straight into Recker as she felt herself being thrown into the lockers by Decker and his hand ready to punch her. Kira wasn't the type to allow her teammates to help her at all or to intervene inn her problems or her life. Kira is very private about her home life. Kira father died before she was born.

Recker connect his hand to Kira face as she held her hand to her face. In that moment Kira had enough she kneel Recker into the private area. He pushed her hard into the lockers as Conner and Ethan round the Connor as they heard the commotion. Connor and Ethan pick up their speed before Ethan could get to Kira Connor slammed Recker into the lockers in Ethan checked on Kira.

"Let me go McKnight before I break your face in the wall."Said Recker as the teachers came running down the hall in Ethan tried to help Kira control the bleeding.

"No! You hurt my friend you answer to me. Leave her alone Recker. She hasn't done anything to you. All you do is bully her and enough is enough. Leave her alone." Connor said as he push Recker into the lockers as the teacher separates them.

"The principal office now! Ms. Lisa can you attend to Miss. Ford?" Mr. Blake asks as Ms. Lisa starts to help Kira with the bleeding.. Mr. Blake escort Recker and Connor to the principal office. Principal Randall came out her office to address the two boys as Mr. Blake explain what happen.

"Well! What do you have to say for yourself? Hold it Connor, Recker you may leave Connor you suspended and off the soccer team. Do I make myself clear,?" She yelled as Mr. Blake look at her Connor didn't even let her finish he was so missed off that he walk out the principal office as Mr. Blake started talking.

"Are you out of your mind? Connor didn't throw the first punch Recker and Decker Millington been bullying these kids all year especially Kira Ford one of the brightest and well educate student we have here besides Ethan James. She was the one he was defending he push her into the locker and a fight broke out. I told you this in you suspended Connnor McKnight." He yelled at the Principal as he look at her for an answer.

"Connor McKnight is a troubled maker delinquent all he cares about is soccer and Miss. Ford is hardly Reefside material or college material at all. She's suspended as well. She really doesn't belong in this school.." Yelled Principal Randall as Mr. Blake eyes went wide of what he just heard the Principal say about her students especially Kira Ford and Connor McKnight.

"Are you out of your mind? Kira Ford has every right to be at Reefside High, she's a gifted student who doesn't deserve to be pick on by Recker and Decker Millington. I'm taking this up with the board to see that you get remove. Where I get my education from we wasn't taught too down our students but to encouragement them all you do is tear these kids down." Mr. Blake yells as neither one of them saw Kira standing there with Ms. Lisa and Ethan as tears form into her eyes.

"You have no right to talk to me that way Mr. Blake this is my school and my decision is final. I hardly doubt you went to a decent college anyway. Now! Get out of my office and take them with you." Principal Randall yells as she set down at the desk. Mr. Blake straightened up his tie and look at her.

"I'll go but this isn't over and by the way I graduated from Spellman with three degrees and it's Dr. Blake to you." Blake says as he escorts the teenagers out the office he gives Kira some tissue.

"Blake can she really do that? Can she really suspended these kids like that? Ms. Lisa says as she gives Kira her phone to call her mom. Kira was so shaken up by the turns of events that she begins to

hyperventilate. Mr. Blake and Ms. Lisa tried calming her done as Ethan talk too Mrs. Ford Kira's mom.

"Yes ma'am Mrs. Ford she's shaken up pretty bad and hyperventilating. Mr. Blake and Ms. Lisa is trying to calm her down. Her face and lip is bruise pretty bad." Ethan told her as he heard Mrs. Ford yelling and swearing through the phone.

"I'll be there in five minutes stay with my baby girl please Ethan,?" Mrs. Ford said as Ethan told her he wasn't leaving. Ethan and Mrs. Ford ended the phone call as Ms. Lisa and Mr. Blake tried calming Kira down

#####################################################################

Dino Lab

Connor McKnight came through the door slamming it shut hard as he started to punch on the boxing bag as he never noticing Dr. O, Haley and Tommy guest. Tommy could look in tell something was wrong with Connor by the way he was punching and kicking the boxing bag. Tommy went to say something but stop when Connor sent a flying kick to the bag causing it to brake in hit the floor. Ethan text Connor concerned for him and Connor stood there looking at the punching bag on the floor. He took his phone out his pocket as Ethan name came up on screen. Connor read Ethan message. Connor took his hand in ball it up in through a punch at the wall as Haley jump she never saw Connor this anger before..

"Connor!" Haley said as Connor through a look at Haley and Haley didn't say anything else. Connor just left.

"What the hell was that? Tommy that wasn't Connor?" Haley said as Tommy got a text message from one of the teachers at school. It was a video of Kira and Recker Millington fighting. He nearly through his phone.

"I think I know way Kira was being pick on and bully by Recker and Decker High school bully. The fight escalated pretty bad hold there's a text from Ethan." Tommy said as he look at the text Tommy couldn't really believe what he was 's phone started to ring as he answer it immediately.

"Dr. O this me Ethan have you seen Connor I am worry? It's pretty bad Dr. O Kira was hurt pretty bad by Recker. She has a swallow face, a bust it lip, and she's soar from being thrown against the lockers. Mr. Blake went ham on Principal Randall and Mrs. Ford slammed Principal Randall into the wall after Mr. Blake told Mrs. Ford what happen in after she said Kira wasn't college material and she doesn't belong at Reefside. She suspended Kira and Connor but she didn't suspend Recker Millington. Dr. O it was a mess in here. Kira face is pretty bad I just though you should know if you see Connor beware of his wrath." Ethan said as Tommy turn to Haley as Haley heard Ethan. Haley grabbed her purse off the desk before Tommy could say anything.

"Damn it! Ethan he was just here in gone. He was really pissed off in know I know why. I gotta go fine Haley before she does something stupid." Tommy Oliver said as he look to his best friend.

"Don't worry about it she's here at the hospital she must have broke every law that there is she's speeding in now in she's not very happy. Stay there Dr. O I will keep you post it. But right now it's a lot going on and by the way do you know a Blake Hunter? He's our scientists teacher until you get better. He looks you know what I can't say but you get my drift." Ethan say as Haley calls Ethan name signal him to come on in to the hospital.

"Go ahead Ethan I will answer your question later keep Haley calm if anything happens to you kids anymore she will flip." Tommy sad as Ethan nods his head. Tommy didn't need to know what what Ethan was doing because he knew he was nodding his head. Tommy and Ethan ended the phone call in he sign heavy.

"Is it that bad?" He askhim as Tommy tried walking back to his couch. The last thing he wanted to do off an mad Haley and the kids sometimes he had to wonder who is the adult and who is the students.

"Yeah Jason it bad and ouch. " Tommy yells as he fell onto the couch. Jason help him sit up before he set down.

"A month out of school in chaos is among the school. Principal Randall shouldn't be in the field she is in when she talks bad and disrespected her teachers and students especially Kira one of Reefside finest. She's smart, she's sweet, caring, loveable, but she want take up for herself. I promise Jase she puts me in the mind of Billy and it's scary. I fine myself doing a double take . I can't believe he's gone, no sign of him. Did they try looking for him?" Tommy ask as he signs heavily thinking about his best friend and Kira.

"I know what you mean Tommy we can't give up and I am not giving up on Billy. Billy is out there somewhere in we are going to find him just like you going to get through this with yourself and Kira's situation. W gonna get through this together." Jason says as Tommy begins to cough real loud as he tried to control his breathing.

Author Notes: so there you have the first part of the story. I hope you like and I am sorry about the Recker and Decker hitting Kira. We all knew Kira as a rebel in the show in my fanfiction Kira is a shy smart nerd and won't stick up for herself. She knows how to fight but she doesn't use it for fighting because of her mom. Oh! If you have questions let me know and I will be updating my other stories. I lost my computer and all my hard work was on there.


	2. Chapter 2

Ages of War: A Dino Thunder &amp; Transformers fanfiction

Chapter 1: Recovering

Kira set outside on the bench of her family home thinking about her dad in how he would have handle Randall. She had never seen her mother fight or anything like that she was so deep in thought she didn't see her mother stand in front of her as well as her friends.

"Kira honey are you alright?" Mrs. Ford said as Kira lookup at her mom.

"Sorry, mom I didn't see you there I was just thinking." Kira said as he notice her friends for the first time.

"I was letting you know your friends we're here to see you. " Mrs. Ford said as Kira nods her head she left Kira and her friends alone.

"Dude! You okay?"Conner ask as he set down beside her follow by Ethan and Trent.

"Yeah! How is Dr. O? Kira said trying to get the topic off her as everyone started looking funny and sad. Kira look at her friends as a sad look came over her face. Kira yelled for her mom as she tried getting up off her feet. Kira had stumble back as Ethan tried helping her she pushed his help away.  
"Mom!" Kira yelled again as Mrs. Ford came running out the house as she started struggling trying to get too her feet.  
"Kira! Let me help you honey?" Mrs. Ford said as Trent tried to help Kira but she pushes his hand away just as she did Ethan.  
"Mom!" I need to take a ride with my friends I will be okay." Kira said as Mrs. Ford shook her head no at Kira.

"Over my dead body Kira you can barely stand you can barely walk. Do you honestly think I will let you out my sight for one damn minute?" Mrs. Ford tells as Kira duck her head down low from her mother yelling. Every since the accident Mrs. Ford haven't let Kira out of her sight the last time she did Kira had fell down the stairs after losing her balance.

"Mom! Please I just need some fresh air and I need to check on my mentor. Please mom!" Kira said as she beg her mother as Mrs. Ford look back at her daughter then back at her friends. Mrs. Ford knew that Kira's mentor means the World to the kids.

"Conner!" Mrs. Ford said as Conner and the boys look at Mrs. Ford  
"Yes ma'am Mrs. Ford!" Conner said as he nearly choke under Mrs. Ford death glare now he knows where Kira gets it from as well.

"If anything happens to my daughter you call me as soon as you can do I make myself clear Conner McKnight?" Mrs. Ford said as Connor made a huge swallow under his breathe.  
"Yes ma'am Mrs. Ford I will do exactly as you say you have my word." Conner said as she left the kids alone Conner took a huge sigh of relief.

"Your mom's death glare puts Dr. O  
Glare to shame." Ethan comment as they help Kira to the car. Mrs. Ford came back out with some goodies for the road and some food for Dr. Oliver.  
"Conner, make sure Mr. Oliver gets his food I put some I'm there for you. Mr. Oliver needs a good woman to cook for him. He is a good man what he does at that school is remarkable he should be principal." Mrs. Ford said as she fixes Conner shirt on him and pat him on the shoulder she kiss him goodbye on his cheek. It made Conner smile something he haven't done since forever. He miss having a mom. He always told Kira she was lucky. He remember growing up with Kira was the best part of his life because he received home cook meals whenever he was there.

"Conner, you okay?" Trent ask his teammate and friend.

"Yeah! Just thinking about something as he looked over at Kira as he notice her sleeping and tears running down her face. Kira was tossing and turning doing the whole drive to Tommy's house. Conner pulled into Tommy's house as he put the car in park and turn off the engine. Kira screamed in her sleep out loud she yelled Recker name repeatedly to stop that he was hurting her. Conner touch Kira and she jump up out of her sleep as she was about to smack Conner in his face. Kira look up at her hand as it started to shake. Ethan and Trent set there looking at the scene in front of them wondering did Recker and Decker Millington do more damage did they did to Kira.  
"Kira, no one is going to hurt you ever again do you hear me? Ethan, Trent and I will always protect you no matter what even if we aren't rangers anymore. We will always protect you." Connor said as Kira let out a few tears then some more.  
"Can, I please be alone?" Kira ask as her team nods their head yes. Conner and the rest got out of the car in head for Tommy's house. Conner tap door and the door open as he yelled for Haley.  
"Haley!" The boys said at the same time as Conner put the food down that Mrs. Ford cook for Dr. Oliver.  
"Coming!" Hadley yelled as she ran the kitchen corner into the living room.  
"We brought recovery." Conner said as Haley took the food from off the counter and she started to warm up the food. Tommy came downstairs from his room with a t shirt off and his chest bandage up from his last surgery and a walking cane. Haley nearly freak when she saw him come downstairs.  
"What are you doing downstairs out of bed?" Haley said as Tommy grunt in pain as he look at someone in the door. Haley follow his glance as Kira looked at Dr. O the both of them haven't seen each since Kira accident and Tommy surgery.  
"Hey!" Kira said as that was all he needed from her was a simple hey.  
Tommy looked deep into Kira sad eyes as he tried to walk with his cane toward his student and teammate. Kira could barely stand she was inches away from losing her balance. Conner reach for Kira as she push his hand away. Kira made it too the couch as Tommy ease himself down on the couch as Jason had just entered the living room with grocery in his hand. He didn't want to interrupt the family reunion from the black and yellow ranger because he was afraid of what his girlfriend might do to him later.

"How are you Kira?" Dr. Thomas Oliver said as Kira look down at her shoes.  
"I should ask you the same thing Dr. O why you lie to me? You never lied to me about anything." Kira said as tears just welled up on her eyes. The Dino Thunder team have never seen Kira cry or feel emotional.

"I didn't want you to hurt, I knew if I told you I would have lost you. I loose a lot of people in my life Kira." Tommy said Kira look up at her mentor, friend and teammate.

"You should have trust me and believe me when I said you were sick. You could have died don't you think your life matter forget about your past Dr. O, your past isn't what makes you it's your future that determines you. I need to talk with you alone in private away from everyone." Kira said as the rest back out of the corner into the basement giving them some privacy. Haley just sign out loud.  
"I didn't know Kira looked that bad Conner is she eating or getting any sleep?" Haley ask as Conner look down to the ground.  
"No! Not since the accident, not since Dr. O accident she blames herself for the accident. Plus her mom isn't letting her out of her sight. Kira had fell down the stairs three days ago after losing her balance. Mrs. Knight didn't want her coming here." Connor said as Haley and the rest look down.  
"We just have to be strong for the both of them Conner and Trent did you see the video of the fight? Ethan ask as Conner and Trent shook their head no at Ethan comment.

"What video? I didn't know there was a video show me the video? Conner said as Haley and Ethan look back and forward at each other as Ethan type a few commands on the keyboard the video of the fight came on screen. The video Ethan had sent Dr. O was different from what he saw online. The video showed Rocker and Decker stomping and kicking Kira into the ground as Connor watch his best friend being slammed into locker nonstop what happen next will hunt him for the rest of his life. Decker pushed Kira hard on the ground as he ripped off her clothes. Kira started to fight back as Recker pushed Decker out of the way he pulled down his pants in push inside of Kira. Kira let out a soft sob as he whisper in her ear.

"If you tell anyone about this I will make your life a living hell." Rocker, said as he move off top of Kira. Kira moves away from Recker as he zip up his pants he through his shirt at Kira as she begins to cry. Ethan and Trent look back at each other as they look towards the door at Kira. Kira took off running out the door loosing her balance along the way. She got back up and kept running as fast as she could trying to escape her nightmare. Trying to figure out how she can disappear as tears fell from her eyes. Kira stumble into an old abandoned garage. She didn't know how far she had ran or how far she went her mind was on trying to escape her own nightmare.

"Wow!" What is this place?" Kira said to no one in particular.  
Kira grunt in pain as she started to explore the abandoned garage. She felt a certain amount of energy coming from this place like the garage was alive, like she was meant to be here. The energy was very strong she felt this huge bond towards the energy. She couldn't explain why but the energy was powerful, pure powerful then she felt a huge energy struck her sent her flying ten feet into the air falling against the rock. Kira grunted in pain as she landed far from the blast by an old abandoned car. Kira tried standing up but she couldn't she was hurt in her community cater was busted and cracked

"What the hell?" Kira yelled as she through her morpher on the ground.

Kira prompt herself on the old abandoned car as her old Dino gem and the car started to bond with her own DNA  
Kira let out a cough as blood fell from her mouth. Kira spit out the blood as she ripped her shirt off trying too wrapped her shoulder. Kira looked around the old abandon garage.

Authors Note:Sorry, hope you like the second part of the story as the story begins you are going to learn more

What will happen next? Stay tune to finr 


	3. Chapter 3

Ages of War: A Dino Thunder &amp; Transformers fanfiction

Chapter 2.

Kira, looked around the old abandoned garage with a huge smile on her face. The garage had a beautiful white antique beetle bug car park inside. Kira walked around the car touching it with her hands admiring it's work. Kira had walked a few more itches into the garage as she stumble upon a yellow 1977 Camaro with a black strip down the middle. Kira started walking towards the car as the car shot a huge yellow beam out sending Kira flying across the room back where she started as her morpher in her communicator came back to life with a different look and feel.

"What the hell just happen?" Kira yelled out loud to no one in particular as her heart begins to beat faster as she thought about Dr. O the next minute she knew Kira was standing directly in front of Tommy in his shower. Tommy nearly scream as he jump back from Kira trying to cover himself up as Kira jumps from the warm water hitting her tire and bruise body. Kira, had finally move from the shower as Haley ran upstairs and knock on the door.

"Tommy are you okay I heard a scream?" Haley asks as Kira looks to Tommy with a look on her face begging him not to say anything.

"Yeah! I am find Haley just the hot water gotten a little to hot." Tommy said as Kira stood there soak and wet.

"Okay! Call me if you need me we are still searching for Kira. I hope she is okay but when I am through with that principal I am going to make her life a living hell. No one messes with my babies and think they can get away with it. My baby didn't deserve that Kira is too sweet of a girl not too fight for herself. Hey! Tommy, did you know Kira is really 19?" Haley, said as Kira look down and Tommy look at her something he didn't know about his student.

"No! Haley I didn't know that but I will talk with you when I am through in the shower." Tommy said as Haley didn't say much more as she left in went downstairs back into the Dino Lab.

"I am sorry I don't know how I got here all I remember was walking through the abandoned garage I touch this old white antique beetle bug car then I walk into another part of it and I found another old 1977 yellow Camaro with a black strip down the middle then it blast me like ten feet back to where I started looking into the garage by the antique beetle bug car then my morpher transformed into this new powerful morpher. Then, I thought about you and now I am here. Oh!" Kira stated as she finally got a look at her mentor body. Kira, couldn't help but stir as she shiver forgetting she gotten wet from the shower. Kira turned around in walk away into Tommy's bedroom as Tommy tried to register what just happen and what she just told him. Could, the white beetle bug really be Billy's? Tommy thought to himself as he gotten dress by simply slipping on a pair of jogging pants. He enter his bedroom as he found Kira sound to sleep in his bed with her same clothes on from the shower. He tiptoe across the room as he looks at Kira's new morpher as he took a picture of it with his phone. Tommy then tip toe out the room in downstairs into the Dino Lab as everyone jump from his presence. He didn't believe what he was seeing as his old team look at him worry.

"How you know where to fine me?" Tommy said as he set into his chair with a look of pain on his face.

"We received a ranger message from Billy but it was from his old car. His DNA is the only one that can activate RadRug. However, Billy isn't here and we trace the person who activate RadRug here at this location. But everyone was here at your house they told us. So, how can someone here have Billy's DNA?" Aisha said as Tommy face went blank as he took off running full speed upstairs into his bedroom as the yellow ranger laid sound to sleep in his bed where he left her which gave his teammates a shock puzzle looks on there faces.

"I was in the shower when all of a sudden Kira appeared in my shower with a look on her face like how did she get here when she was somewhere else. Then, she told me that she stumble upon an abandoned garage and that she touch this old white antique beetle bug car then she walk into another part of it and she found another old 1977 yellow Camaro with a black strip down the middle then it blast her like ten feet back to where she started looking into the garage by the antique beetle bug car then her morpher transformed into this new powerful morpher. Then, she thought about me and now she is asleep in my bed. I took a picture of her new morpher so I can uploaded into the Ranger database so I can learned about its source of power. It's power is pure raw beyond anything human can make. It's structure of its design is amazing phenomenal." Tommy said as Connor, Jason and Rocky look puzzle at each other as Aisha and Tanya shook there heads at them.

"Boys! He means that the morpher isn't human built or made on Earth it's more alien like." The girls said in union.

"He could have just said that but what does this have to do with Billy's message and his car being activate by Kira. Kira was the only one there at the time of the message being sent to all of us?" Zach said as the question at hand played over and over into the Rangers head.

"Ethan, do you still have Kira's DNA from the attack from Mesogog last year into the rangers DNA Database?" Tommy said as he told the other rangers to follow him back down into the Dino Lab as Ethan nods his head yes.

"Yes!" I still have but what does that have to do with Mr. Billy and Kira and oh never mind?" Ethan said as his hand went flying across the keyboards and Haley went to typing on the other keyboard as well as Tommy.

"Wait! We have a ranger database system now? Adam ask as Tommy looks back at his former teammates.

"Kira and I had created it last year when I became a invisible and she thought it would be safe for the Rangers to have a Ranger database DNA system just in case one of us goes missing or get capture by old enemies of ours. So we created the database using the old Morphine grid power and Zordon power from Eltar." Tommy said as Kira stumble downstairs as Tommy caught her from the chair he was sitting in and she look up at him with a blush and smile on her face but sad face.

"Why aren't you resting? Dr. O I lost a lot in my life and I am only 19 years old I don't need to loose anymore friends. I been through a lot don't make me go through it again do I make myself clear?" Kira stated as she gave him a death glare and Tommy back away from her as she stood up from her fall. As, the rest watch them two in action for the first time.

"I was going to rest after I found out where this morpher came from and checking up on you then I was going to hit the couch since my other three guess rooms are occupied at the moment but you are not going to loose me. I have you to keep me on my toes and beside you and Haley together is like fighting a war of its own in I don't want to be in that war with either one of you I swear you two act like siblings sometimes. Besides, you are about the only yellow ranger that can actually beat me in a fight even when I am the evil Green ranger. I don't want to experience that three times again in my life. Mesogog was close enough to bringing me back and if you guys didn't find me I would have ended the World. If, that happens you remember what I told you to do?" Kira, look down and Tommy brought her face up to match his face.

"I know but I don't want them hating me there is another way around it. If it happens again. I will stop at nothing to make sure this World is safe and you are safe too." Kira said as they forgotten about there teammates as Ethan cleared his throat which caught everyone's attention.

"Dr. O I found Kira's DNA and it's a match too Mr. Billy Cranston he is 99.9% that he is Kira's dad and Haley is Mr. Cranston twin sister." Ethan said as Kira stood there shock as she went towards the computer screen.

"Adecco, run DNA database again please make sure it's correct and check for errors." Kira said as the computer begins to speaks in live images of the results display throughout the room. As Haley was stunned that the computers her babies can speak.

"Running DNA database again and the results are confirm and accurate Miss. Ford should I call you Miss. Cranston that is your legal name? Adecco ask as Haley spoke before she could answer.

"What the hell did you do to my computers?" Haley said still shock that they can talk.

"Well Aunt Haley I tweek them into a super bad ass talking computer. Adecco is fully equipped with the latest apps, alien and human technology. I redesign it to fit the Ranger DNA Datebase. I hack into the Morphine grid using Dr. O old Mighty Morphine Power morpher and I took its power from there and Zeo rangers Five old Zeo crystal to activate it's pure genius of its technology. You see the Zeo five crystal is powerful throughout the hold Zeo Crystal beside the blue Zeo crystal those two crystal form my super computer I redesign it talk and activate to only my voice because I wasn't for sure if Dr. O was going to allow me to use the program that I design to keep us safe. I use the old command system technology to help with creating our computers and software and maybe new Zords sensing that my Morpher is active for one reason meaning new threat and new bad boy about to land on Earth. Also, I was already active when there Override team lost there powers and hello Adam."Kira finally said as the rest of the rangers look at her crazy include Tommy.

"What the World did you just say?" Jason said as the rest bust out laughing as Kira look at Jason with a death glare as Ethan, Trent and Haley backed up from him follow by Tommy. Aisha look as she watch the Dino Team move away as she step into the conversation to save her own teammate.

"Jason she means the computers have a brain of its own and she use some of our old power to built Adecco. "Aisha said as the rest shook there saying oh.

"She could have just said that in the first place." Zach said as he stood up looking at Kira as she hide behind Tommy.

"I am not going to bite just wanted too look at my best friend daughter do you know that I am your God father right?" Zach said as Kira stood behind Tommy as he was her shield and protecter as she looks to adecco for confirmation.

"Adecco, can you confirm his statement please?" Kira said as she still stood behind Tommy as Adecco came alive once again.

"Confirming statement now Miss. Ford! It is true a Zachery Devon Taylor is indeed your God father when you where born on Avatar. Your mother Daphen and Billy Cranston escape Avatar because a human man couldn't have a baby girl with an alien it was very uncommon for a girl to be born into Mrs. Cranston family. Mrs. Cranston and Mr. Billy escape Avatar but Mr. Billy got caught in the crossfire as the war took place on your home planted. Mr. Billy knew this was going to happen so he aid Mr. Taylor into finding you and your mother a new home and different names so you will never be trace back into your home planet. He gave you the name Kira name after his grandmother and his father first name as your last name in order to protect you and your mother. She is also standing behind you Miss. Ford." Adecco said as Daphen looked up at her daughter for the first time as she looks back at her old friends as she recognize who Tommy was for the first time.

"Connor you never called me back and it's been hours and hours damn near the next day in I got worry so I track Kira's phone to here. I heard speaking and when Billy's name came up and in I thought about my daughter I was transferred here. I didn't want to believe it but I guess you are a power ranger like myself and your father?" Daphen says and between sobs.

Authors note: I hope this keeps you busy into the next weekend. Please leave a review and tell me what you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Ages of War: A Dino Thunder &amp; Transformers fanfiction

Chapter 4:

Kira look at her mom and back at the people in the room as she ran her hand through her long beautiful blond hair as she looks to Tommy for answers. Tommy walks up to Kira slowly with his cane and he place his hand on Kira's shoulder forgetting that everyone was in the room including Kira's mother.

"Kira! I need you to breathe and calm down for me okay sweetie." Tommy said as Kira started breathing funny as she shook her head that she couldn't understand him.

"Kira honey please listen to him!" Daphne said as Tommy wave his hand signaling Daphne to be quiet because he knew his student and his teammate very well. Daphne went to say something but Haley shook her head not too.

"Kira listen to the sound of my voice. You help me through my invisibility situation, you help me with everything included my life. I need you and this team need you. Don't fall apart now please because I think I love you. Tommy said forgetting that everyone was in the room including his two ex girlfriends and Daphne. He really didn't care at the moment.

"What did you just say to me?" Kira said as her breathing came back to reality.

"I said I think I love you if you would have me?" Tommy said as Kira stood there shock at her mentor sudden reaction.

"I am scared Tommy and I been hurt so much what about my mom and dad and the others? What would they say and I love you too?" Kira said as Tommy caress Kira's face and she blush from his touch.

"If we gotten through Mesagog and being a ranger we can get through anything else besides you already saw me Naked it. " Tommy said as Kira blush hard and push him softly.

"Hey! I still don't know how that happened I was in the abandon garage remember before I ended up in your shower. Jeez! Remind me don't tell my mom I saw a naked man she will have my head and yours. She scares me sometimes. Nope, I think Aunt Haley is worst than my mom." Kira stated and Tommy shook his head at his new girlfriend.

"You and Haley together teaming up against me is scary I think I can handle Daphne well I hope if she doesn't want me dating you I think I will go crazy without you being here. If Haley and Jason wasn't here to help me I swear I would have died of loneliness. " Tommy said as Kira shook her at her new boyfriend as she looks at his morpher.

"I need your morpher and you sit down Thomas Hope Oliver in the chair no movement." Kira said as Tommy hands Kira his morpher as she started to work on his morpher. Tommy and Kira had forgotten that the others was there as they work as a team together with a few quick touches here and there.

"Wow!" Tommy said as he handed Kira another morpher as she started to build the others.

"What!" Kira said as Tommy took off his glasses in looked at his girlfriend. Kira was really a split image of her dad.

"Nothing! You just look like your dad. I had question it along time ago but to actually finally know that you are my best friend daughter is amazing. Billy and Daphne created a beautiful daughter. I am glad the Dino gem choice you to be the yellow ranger because I wouldn't have found you and I wouldn't have control of my life. When I use to race I got recruited by the CIA to work with Anton Mercer. It's one of the reason why I couldn't tell the others. My job was dangerous and people were coming up missing. I was a famous scientist, they wanted me for my designs and inventions. They are mysterious to this world that we shouldn't solve or create when we can't fight them alone. When Zordon created the power rangers he left behind a legacy that has impact all our lives. I couldn't risk my friends life. What I done, what I created when I was working under Anton Mercer was dangerous. I really though my inventions was going to be use for good to really understand dinosaurs, to see a different look on life." Tommy said as he breathe heavy as he looks away from Kira and Kira turned him around in touch his hand.

"Don't you do that what I tell you about that Tommy? You can't control what happen and if they really where your friends they would understand why you did what you did we talk about this the night of the accident, that accident could have killed you if I didn't stop you from ended the world I wouldn't be right here talking to you. Mesagog was pure evil you are not evil you are sweet, caring and loveable, a fighter and you don't quit. I work beside you for a reason because I see someone that is great, someone I can look up too, someone I value as a friend. We will get through this together because you have me. I am not stopping until I am sure we can stop you from coming evil. I love you too much not too help you I have always love you as a friend but now as your girlfriend." Kira said as Kira caress Tommy face. Tommy rest his face on Kira hand as Tommy pulls Kira close to him and he kissed her gently on the lips. Kira didn't kiss back at first but she gave in and kiss him back as Tommy wrapped his arms around Kira and Kira did the same just as Tommy pulls away from Kira.

"I love you too Ms. Ford and thank you for always being there for me." Tommy said as he let go of Kira and she smiles at him.

"You welcome and wow so that's what a kiss actually feels like." Kira stated as Tommy and the others chuckle as Kira eyes gotten big as Tommy follow Kira glance as Kira squeeze Tommy hand for support as her mom was giving Tommy a death glare.

"How long have you been standing there? Tommy said as Kira was squeezing Tommy hand for dear life.

" Through the hold thing and I know you are older in my daughter. I don't like the ideal but I want what's best for my daughter and if I loose my daughter because of you then I wouldn't have been a good parent. I trust that you will take care of my daughter. " Daphne said as Tommy nods his head yes as Kira look down on the ground as her mother usher her out the room so they can talk.

"Mom I" Kira begin to say as Daphne had cut her off.

"I understand I been there once I see the look I know the look I been there with your dad he was my everything and my World. God! If I only can go back in time to tell him how much I love him and how much you look like him looking at you and Tommy reminds me so much of us. I was once young sweetie. Do you love him?" Daphne ask as Kira nods her head yes.

"Mom! I really do with every beat of my heart. I can't stop thinking about him." Kira said as blue sparkling lights orb her out in orb her back into the Dino lab standing by Tommy as she freak out as she was looking for her mom.

"Omg! What just happened?" Haley stated as Kira look around the Dino Lab for her mom.

"Where is my mom? Where is she?" Kira yelled as she begins to panic.

"Kira I am right here honey you just orb it's part of your alien DNA it act on your emotions that explains why you orb into Tommy's shower earlier you two bond is very powerful when you were talking about him you orb out in orb back in standing by him that use to freak the hell out of Billy." Daphne said chuckling to herself at her daughter's face expression.

"Mom! Stop laughing it's not funny it's really not funny mom really orbing oh my I am really half alien and half human wow and wow! I need some fresh air." Kira stated as she orbs herself out of the Dino Lab and Tommy looks were his girlfriend was standing in turns to Ethan.

" I am all over it she won't get lost this time Dr. O and you will always be my mentor the one I look up too. "Ethan said as he started to track Kira morpher back into the Dino Lab.

" Thanks! Ethan that means a lot to me." Tommy said as he set down in the chair with his cane by his computer.

"Trent when you fought the creature how powerful was he?" Haley said as her hands start typing on the computer.

"He was powerful I mean beyond what we face as rangers. If Kira is the only one with active power. How are we going to defeat this new threat?" Trent said as Conner smoke up.

"As a team we look for other source of power. Dr. O did you mention in one of your videos that there was another source out there?" Conner said as the Dino Team look at Conner and Haley felt his forehead as Ethan and Trent chuckle.

"We could try that Conner but it's impossible to trace Zordon old single when he was lost forever. The morphine Grid was created by Zordon and Alpa 5." Tommy said as Daphne look down and back up.

"What if if I told you that you will need Zordon DNA and active ranger from Zordon timeline and his granddaughter would that help?" Daphne said as the Vet rangers looks back and forward at each other then back at Daphne as no one didn't that Kira had came back into the Dino Lab.

"How is that possible Daphne Zordon was an old galactic sage?" Zach stated as Daphne grew pissed at Zach.

"My father wasn't always a galactic sage he was human and he was a warrior just like you before the great battle. The battle cost him his life,my dad did everything to protect his home planet and to protect my mom and I. My mom name is Dulca each one of them had a duty to their home planet both being a King and one being a princess they had rules and orders they had to keep. But my mom and my dad cross path when the great battle took place. My dad met my mom seeming power to help destroy there enemies and they fell in love in the process. My dad and mom fought together for years then one day my mom told my dad that she was pregnant and that there was a prophecy about me and I should live on another planet. My dad fought to save me just as Billy fought to save Kira. " Daphne said as the room felt quiet and Kira stood there quiet before saying something.

"That explains why I have the symbol of Eltar and the moon as my birthmark anything else you want to tell me mom? Not that I am mad but now I understand why I can orb and why I can do different things now. I am freak out but not mad because I understand why dad and grandpa did it. I saw Tommy's video I saw my grandpa he comes to me at night in a dream." Kira stated as she set next to Tommy.

"No! That's all I have about our legacy. It's like the more I look into the more I get shut out from looking. Our legacy goes back 5000 years. I had my destiny to be filled nos it's your turn honey. Dad left behind a legacy of his own and it's pure powerful, mom left behind her legacy now that does explain how you got her sonic scream power. " Daphne said as Kira rubs her hand through her hair.

"So you saying by me being Zordon's granddaughter the Morphine grid is apart of my legacy meaning I have the power to bring forth our new power and create the old command center?" Kira said as the rest look at her funny.

" You are definitely Billy's kid what she meant was can she activate the Morphine Grid and established the command center?" Aisha said as the rest started laughing.

"If her DNA is the same as Zordon I believe so" Jason said as he look over at Mira.

"Well if one of you can grabbed one of each of us I need you to follow me. Kira stated as everyone grabbed each other and as they was gathering to orb out Kira blink and orb because something startle her. Kira and the others orb into what they look to be the old power chambers.

"Is this what I think this is?" Tanya said as the others look around the old command center.

The command center was huge the tube was huge and beautiful. The command center was mix with the colors of the ranger colors. Inside each tub was the ranger suits, and each person who was on the team. On, the other side was the Dino Rangers team and it's mentor. The keys on the key panel was the original colors but 3D and what shock the original rangers was the return of Alpha 5.

"Aiy, Aiy, Aiy Tommy, Jason where are the others?" Alpha 5 said as Aisha went to crying as she hugs Kira.

"Thank you much this means the World to me knowing that I will leave behind a legacy." Aisha told Kira as Aisha wiped away few tears as she hugs Alpha 5. Kira nods her head as everyone explores the Command Center.

"How did you do this?" Tommy said as he snuck up behind Kira.

"When I was studying at college. I came across the old command center on your video dairy and I couldn't understand why I was having dreams about the command center. It was like I was ask to do it." Kira said as Tommy look at Kira and kiss her passionate on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Ages of War: A Dino Thunder &amp; Transformers fanfiction

Chapter 5

Kira and the others came back from the Command center just as the alarms went off inside the Dino Lab and house. Kira ran downstairs into the lab just as suv's and swat surrounding the house.

"Tommy we have a huge problem swat is outside and black SUV'S surrounding the house." Kira said as she activate her shield around the house transforming the Dino Lab back into the house.

"What!" Came Tommy as images of the house being surrounding by Swat came alive Kira and the others saw how many and what they were searching for.

"Tommy what's going on why do I have a red laser at my chest?" Aisha stated as Tommy look around at his friends who all had the red laser pointed at their chest. Kira shut down Adecco in only can be activated by her voice only and just as Kira did that swat burst into the door in order Tommy and Kira outside.

"Where is the truck?" The federal agent said to Tommy as the other's watch horrified as they pointed the gun at Kira's and Tommy's head.

"Who the hell are you people why are you on my land and property? What truck? What are you talking about?" Tommy said as he tried to get up but the man had Tommy pinned to the ground with the shotgun to his head as Kira eyes went big as she figured out what the federal agent was talking about as she started to panic

"Don't play dumb with me the truck where is the truck?" He yelled getting mad by the minute.

"I don't know what you talking about, I don't own a truck, I own a Jeep." Tommy yelled as the man got mad and the flying fly kept buzzing around Tommy's head and they kept putting the gun in Kira's head as Tommy look over at Kira. She looks back at Kira because she was looking at Tommy with puzzle eyes.

"Use the girl! The girl knows kill them if you have too I need to know the truth." He told him on his Bluetooth

"Give me the girl shoot her now. Tell me what I want to know?" The federal agent said as Tommy look at Kira as the federal agent grabbed Kira roughly in he point the gun at Kira head

"He doesn't know anything let him go he was in there just let him go." Kira said as she looks over at Tommy and Tommy looks at Kira.

"No! Where is the truck? Use the boy kill him now!" The federal agent said as he grabbed a hold of Kira as she started fighting him. He pushed Kira to the ground as Optimus shout.

"Here I am. I am right here." Optimus said as he shout out from the garage in he started firing his gun as he told Kira and the others to run. Kira and the others did what they was told as two cars speeded towards them in the door open the others look to Kira.

"Get in the car now!" Kira yelled as the others did what they were told in the cars speeded off.

"Do you wanna tell me what the hell is going on Kira?" Tommy said as Kira took control of the wheel of the car.

"I am not just a teenager with a brain. Four days ago I discover a old abandoned truck. I pick it up and I rebuild the engine. Few years ago my cousin Sam had work with the Military and he discover the car I am driving. My memory just came back four days ago. I just learned the truth. My morpher is apart of there alien technology. I discover it when I came across these symbols in my head and I had a dreamed about Sam. Sam died last year of cancer right before I came a ranger. My cousin was alien warrior who fought alongside Optimus Prime. I am assuming the truck is Optimus Prime and the car is Bumblebee am I correct?" Kira ask the car as the car pulled up the hill and he made them get out.

"My name is Bumblebee and your planet is in great deed of danger we need to wait on Optimus to get here." Bumblebee said as he look to the sky and signal for the others.

"Are you Sam's car?" Kira asked as the others look at Kira.

"I use to be Sam's car I am your car now you restore me. Sam told me to come find you when you turn 19." Bumblebee said as Kira look at Tommy and back at the others.

" I am so sorry I dragged you all into this. I tried to keep it hidden for so long Kira stated it and she set down on the rock follow by the others as Tommy look at his girlfriend.

"It's okay we will get through this as a team Kira we know it's not your fought." Jason told her as he looked at Tommy making sure he was okay.

"So your cousin Sam was apart of the Military and he fought alongside side of Optimus Prime who happens to be the last of their kind but what I don't get is how did they know you would be at Tommy's? Adam said as Kira looked up at Adam.

"Good question unless someone follow me or snitch. I do have enemies at 19 I wasn't always this helpless geek. I built things, I have my own mechanic shop. I can build cars, motorcycles, computers, and etc as well as program anything or hack. The reason why I don't fight is because I promise my mom I wouldn't get hurt again. I was in a terrible accident when I was eight years old and I was with Sam. We use to help out at my mom clinic when we was little and Sam got into a fought with one of the local kids. I was up on the ladder putting stuff away when they came inside and they tried to trash the place and they push the ladder in I fell off the ladder hitting the ground and my head. I was in a coma for three years. I didn't remember my name, I didn't remember who I was or my parents. I started school like a month out of my comma and I met Conner then I started to experience weird things like I knew stuff before they happen, I stayed to myself and I was able to skip three grades because I was smart. I continue to work on my education by 10 years old I was the first female in college. I graduate when I was 13 then I went back for my master's and I finish my doctorate degree when I turn 18 that is why I was interning at Reefside to finish my doctorate degree. I don't know what's going to happen now since I got expelled from Reefside. I don't need it but I wanted it because I can have my doctorate in engineering but I have it in criminal justice." Kira said and everyone look at Kira feeling sorry for her.

"Wow!" So you and Connor knew each other before you was rangers?" Trent said as Connor and Ethan shook their head.

"We knew each other but I grew popular but then my mom left and never came back and I grew up with my grandma before she died. I live with my grandpa." Connor said as Daphne hugs on Connor.

"That explained why you wanted to beat the hell out of Recker and Decker Millington." Ethan said as Connor nod his head.

" Yeah! No one messes with Petra but us Kira and I share history but I don't believe in hitting a female nor hurting them my grandpa didn't raise me like that and Kira is a good girl and friend. Dr. O if you ever hurt her you will answer to me. I promise Sam I would look after Kira when he died and I am sticking to my word." Connor said and Tommy look at Connor because he knew Connor meant business.

" I won't Connor I love her that much not to hurt her and besides Daphne would beat you to the punch." Tommy said as Kira shook her head.

"You two know I am still right here right?" Kira said as Haley and the rest chuckle at Kira statement as they watch other cars and motorcycles and etc pulled up follow by Optimus Prime.

"Hey! Kira said as Optimus looked at her

"Thank you for saving my life and restoring Bumblebee as you know I am forever in your Dept. Sam was a good friend of mine and it's now you continue his legacy. Do you have the crystal?" Optimus said as Kira nods her head yes before going to the car in taking out this yellow box inside the yellow box was three glowing crystals one was made of a diamond, a moon and octagon. The crystals started to fly up in the air and it circle around Kira as the engery from the Crystal flowed inside of Kira"s body. The crystal pick Kira up and landed her by Tommy then the crystal flew inside her body the other crystals circle around Ethan, Trent, Connor, Tommy and Jason then pieces of the crystal flew inside of them. The last crystal circle back around Kira and flew inside of Kira and she pass out on Tommy.

"What the hell just happen to my daughter?" Daphne ask depending to know the truth as Kira just laid there pass out.

" I don't know the crystals have a mind of its own. The only time the crystal did that when they took over Zordon body and turned him into a warrior. He created us when the great battle took place. 5000 years ago when dinosaurs and aliens rule the planted a man name Zoot cause war among the different planets. He wanted the aliens to die out so dinosaurs and his kind to rule the world. Zordon couldn't let that happen because Earth would have been destroyed as well. So Zordon set out on his quest to find brave warriors across the galaxy to help fight for our planets. Once he found those warriors Zordon trained them to fight and learned how to use power from the sun the planets different elements. As the great battle took place he created us to help fight alongside his warriors but my home planet got greedy they wanted the warriors for themselves because of their power that Zordon have gave them. The battle lasted two years then one day Zordon set us free in told us we could live back on our home planet until he need us again. When Zordon got married to Princess Dulca he father a child a girl and all the planets grew mad at King Zordon because they wanted his daughter. However, before the different planets could attack Zordon sent his daughter and Dulca away from Eltar as the battle once again broke out as Rita Rapunzel tried to take over but Zordon was able to trapped Rita inside a small gold pod and she was seal forever. Zordon was caught off guard in they killed him and his spirit got trapped inside the tube. Zordon fought to save the human race before humans was considered of because he knew people like Sam and you were going to protect the galaxy like he did so he took his noble assistant Alpha 5 and established a command center and he monitor Earth from his place in the command center. The only way the crystals could at that way is because of Zordon DNA and one of his warriors could be here." Optimus said as Tommy and Daphne look back at each other.

"So you were telling the truth about Zordon he really was a King so that means our powers are back but what I don't understand is why did the crystals bond with our DNA?" Tommy ask Daphne.

"Tommy because you are apart of my dad's legacy and Kira is apart of his DNA meaning Kira have all of dad's power plus what she inherited from mom." Daphne stated as they looked back at Kira still pass out on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Different Crises &amp; Difficult Power: Dino Rise Again

Chapter 6: Fighting my spirits

The other's set on the rocks as Tommy look over at Kira who have been past out for four hours. Daphne was scared because she had never seen Tommy that scared for her daughter.

"What's taking so long? Why she can't wake up? Wake up my baby?" Daphne said between sobs as Kira begins to moan in her sleep and she started to talk in her state like coma.

"Recker let me go! Let me go it hurts, it hurts so badly please stop get off of me. Stop! It hurts! It hurts Recker. Let me go! Please I want my mom. It hurts so badly let me go!" Kira yelled as she was fighting and kicking in her sleep as the men looks away hurt follow by Tommy as he watch his girlfriend relieve her rape. Aisha had never saw Tommy cry nor Jason and at that moment those two men let a tear fell from their faces. Daphne was also shock.

"Please wake my baby up! She cried my name, she cried my name and I couldn't protect my baby." Daphne said as she set down on the rock and Aisha and Tanya tried consoling her.. It was killing the men inside to watch one of their own feel helpless. Kira was more calmer now than she started up again

"Connor promise you wouldn't tell anyone about the baby promise me? No one can't no I was pregnant. Recker can't no anything about my baby. He will kill her Connor. I am so so scared what if he comes after me?" Kira stated it in her sleep and the others look at Connor and Connor started to walk away but was stop by Tommy.

"What baby Connor? What's she talking about and don't lie to me in my face?" Tommy said as Connor looks away scared out of his mind.

"I can't I gave Kira my word she is my best friend." Connor said and Tommy nearly snapped as he started to shake Connor.

"Tommy!" Tanya yelled as she pulled Tommy off of Connor as Connor fell to the ground.

"I found her a week ago right after she told me about the truck. However, when I came to Kira mechanic shop. I couldn't find Kira. I was panicking I promise Sam before he died that I would protect Kira but I didn't I let him down. So, I started to walk again and I stumble on something the smell was awful and I stumble on Kira's body lying in a pool of whatever and her baby was coming out. I had to deliver the baby. She was born four months too early. The doctor rushed to save Kira's baby and her life. The doctor said that Kira wouldn't known she was pregnant because her hormones was off balance she was scared out of her mind, I never seen her that scared and her being scared for you. I just wanted to protect her." Connor said as he got up and walk away as Daphne looks back at Connor than back at Tommy before walking away trying to find Connor as Kira started talking again.

"I'm scared Sam, I am very scared how can you love someone so much that you just met? I am worry for my friends for Tommy. He can't know I was pregnant. I love him that much to let him go. He deserves someone better than me. He's been hurt so much I can't compete. I just give up I don't wanna fight anymore." Kira said as tears roll down her face and Tommy and the others look back and forward at each other as Daphne looks at Kira and back at Tommy as he made his way to Kira. He held her in his arms and he did the unthinkable. He cried and cried. True he is a messed but he's stronger when he is with Kira.

"Don't you leave me we stronger together than apart. I been through hell this past year but you got me through it I beat my cancer because of you. I fight because of you. Do you remember Vegas when we ran into each other and you were there at the engineer convention? We kept running into each other then that night I saw you at the bar. I didn't understand why one of my students was at a bar the look on your face was priceless but scary. In I saw that you had a cherry Coke with a lime and I order the same thing. We talk for hours that night like we never talk before a day in our lives. I remember, walking down the street and you let me hold your hand in we walk so far from the convention that we stumble in fell inside the church. The funny thing about it I remember the Priest marrying us at the church. I remember waking up and we both freak the hell out lucky we still had our clothes on and our marriage license was sitting on the nightstand. We freaked out so bad and we went looking for the Priest and he was nowhere to be found. I remember you telling me about your mom was going to kill you and me. That's when we came up with the idea of not telling everyone or ever mentioning it ever again. I hire private investigators and nothing but to tell you the truth it was the best day of my life because I got to be married, I got to experience that one moment I thought I would have never experienced because I was dying of cancer. The chemo treatment wasn't working, I was losing hair. I remember you catching me when I fell. You told me I was sick, you knew but I didn't believe you how much I was sick but you stayed by me and maybe just maybe I fell for you. I knew your age but I wasn't for sure until Haley confirm it that night in the shower. I love you and only you Kira. Please don't leave me. I know about the baby. We can be a family. I can adopt her and she can have my last name. I just want you. I am sorry I push Connor. I will apologize. I am scared to I am really scared I don't want your mom hating me or the others looking down on me for loving you. You the best thing that ever happened to me." Tommy said as he held Kira in his lap and he just stared at her as Daphne touches Tommy on his shoulder and he jump from her scared out of his mind about what she was going to do to him. The others never saw Tommy that scared of anyone.

"Are you that scared of me?" Daphne says as Tommy looks away still holding Kira in his lap.

"Yes! I don't want to cause trouble but I love your daughter please don't take her away from me." Tommy said as Daphne could see so much hurt and his eyes, so much pain that she felt sorry for him.

" I'm not I promise but can I ask who hurt you Tommy?" Daphne said and Tommy looks away again and back down at Kira because she is the only one that knew about his home life or Kim.

"My parents and Kim. My parents use to beat me the only person I told was Zordon. I use to camp out at the command center when my parents would fight or get drunk and Zordon taught me how to use the computers and I learned them and Kim for hurting me in turning what I thought was my friends against me. When, I got sick my records was shown to Kira because she found me half dead. I have never spoken to anyone else about it not even my best friend." Tommy said and Daphne looks at Tommy and gave him a hug as Kira started again with the mumbling.

"Sam what are you doing here? I just want my mom. No! Kira yelled Sam! Come back don't leave me everyone leaves me. I can't be strong like mom. I don't know if I can live up to my mom shoes. I don't know how she do it by herself she raise me by myself. I am scared I won't be a good mother like mom and her name well I was thinking Hope after Tommy and Connor. I don't want her to be disappointed in me." Kira said as Daphne touches her face. She was burning up and she started to sweat.

"I am always proud of you lady bug you could never disappoint me. You and Connor are the greatest gift of my life. I may not gave birth to Connor but he is every bit of my child same goes for Trent and Ethan. Talk to Ethan Kira. I know you hear me. I am right here when you wake up." Daphne said as Connor looks to Daphne.

"Do you really mean what you said about me? About me being your son and me calling you mom?" Connor ask and Daphne pulled him in a hug and Connor was the second man to break down.

"It's alright to cry Connor it doesn't make you weak it shows that you can break but be strong too. I will always be your mom. Who do you think taught you how to play soccer? Me! I love you kiddo. In I wanna tell you all something standing on this cliff. All, we have is each other rangers may fuss and fight but we stick together. What we just experience is called a breakthrough in order to be a team you gotta have trust. The trust in each other is real. What we learned here today will make us strong as one. In when Kim and Kat shows up they will have to go through the same trail we went through. This here was a step in the right direction. But I must say this here Androse was ask by my dad to kill him if anything goes wrong. Androse follow orders. He did what he had to do and Tommy you pushed him away when he needed you all the most in the three people who stood by him was Jason, Billy and Aisha, then Haley and Jason for all these years. Guys look around you. Stop hurting and live." Daphne said as no one noticed that Kira was trying to wake up until she scream.

"Sam!" Kira yelled jumping up from her dreamed as she looks up to Tommy.

"Hey!" Tommy said as Kira looked away in then back then back at Tommy.

"Did you mean what you said about Adopting Hope and being her dad ?" Kira said as she begins to trace Tommy's bottom lip.

" I meant every word I said and I wanna be your husband your mom knows. Will you have me?" Tommy said and Kira started smiling at him.

"We still are married and I would love to be Mrs. Oliver." Kira said and Tommy smile back at her.

"I love you Mrs. Oliver do you want me to talk with Ethan since I have experience with abusive parents." Tommy ask and Kira look at him.

"You told them didn't you? I am very proud of you and yes but with me present. Do you think we can adopt Ethan. He shouldn't have to go through that no one should." Kira said as she stood up and help Tommy up as he grabbed his cane for support. Ethan had walked off by Radrug. He didn't notice that Tommy and Kira had approach him. He jump from Kira's touch and he saw her in he just pulled her in a tight hug follow by Tommy.

" I can't go back Kira I just can't go back. I am tire of being abused." Ethan said as he let go of Kira.

"Tommy and I was thinking that if you like you can come live with us. We follow everything by the paper. First, thing first we gotta make a police report and we need to take you to the hospital. What I am about to ask you may make you feel uncomfortable. Do you want me to leave and you talk with Tommy about it?" Kira said as Ethan shook his head yes.

"Yes!" Can I talk to Dr. O alone please?" Ethan said as Kira grant him his wish. She looks at Tommy then back at Ethan before walking away.

"I know it's hard Ethan you are not alone. I will always try my best to protect you. Do you want to talk about it?" Tommy said as Ethan look down at his shoes as he pick up a rock and through it and Tommy follow suit.

"How come he hurt me? He molested me my mom didn't do anything to stop him. He was so drunk. I am scared Dr. O what if I turn out to be a bad person like my dad? I don't even let Cassidy touch me or yet kiss me and I think I love her but I am confuse about my sexuality. I thought about killing myself the other day. I just want the pain to go away. I just want my dad to leave me alone." Ethan said and Tommy pulled Ethan in a hug. Ethan didn't care about crying.

"I will protect you it gets better. I felt that way too but Ethan killing yourself doesn't solve the problems it creates more problems. You have so much going for yourself son. Can I ask what you were going to kill yourself with?" Tommy said as Ethan backs away from Tommy and he looks down at the ground before pulling the gun from his pants pocket. Kira and the others saw this in Kira was so shock as Tommy motion for Jason. Jason walks over to Tommy and Ethan.

"Hey bro what's going on?" Jason said as Tommy motion for Kira to come here.

"Jase whipped this down and off and we going to hurt this gun together. Can you get Kat on the phone we going to need her. Kira and I got to take Ethan to the hospital. Kira called Anton we going to need him and tell Haley to bring everyone back to my house. Today we stop running Daphne is right. Ethan go with Kira to the hospital. Kira ask for a rape kit." Tommy said as Kira nods her head and Tommy pops the hood of Radrug and took the shovel out from the car. He slammed it shut causing the others to look his way as he slammed the shovel to the ground in starting to dig. He dig and div until it was deep enough. Jason wrapped the gun up in place it inside the hold. Jason and Tommy started pouring dirt back inside the hold. When they finished Jason looks at Tommy.

"He was going to kill himself wasn't he?" Jason ask as he watch his best friend run his hand through his hair.

"He was being abused and molested it his own damn dad Jase and his mom allowed it to happen. I am a teacher first and no student of mines nor teammate shouldn't go through what I went through. God do you know how hard it was for me? How hard for me to let someone in and I still got hurt by the people I love the most?" Tommy said as he Jase patted his best friend on the shoulder. Jase watched as Tommy face expression change from sad to pissed

"Tom!" Jason said as Tommy through the shovel in the car.

"We need to the hospital now something is wrong? Redrug go back to base bring the others to base." Tommy said to Redrug and Redrug spoke.

"Okay Tommy!" The car left follow by the others and Tommy and Jason looked around in teleport to the hospital. They teleport by the hospital garbage can as they walked out they saw Ethan parents enter the hospital just as Tommy heard his wife yelled Recker's name.

"Recker let me go!" Kira said as Recker had Kira by the necked choking her.

"You will always be mines Kira and our baby. You think you could keep my baby from me. No one loves a slut like you but me because all sluts are blonde, all of them and this time McKnight isn't here to save you. Where is he?" Recker Millington said as Connor appeared out of nowhere follow by Tommy and Jason.

"Right behind you!" Connor stated but it was Tommy that through Recker off of Kira and she fell to the ground as the security guards came running through the hospital always as Tommy started pounding his fist towards Recker &amp; Recker took out the knife trying to stabbed Tommy but Connor through Recker off of Tommy just as the knife fell and the police and security guards step in and arrested Recker and Recker yelled again.

'No one will never love you like I love you." Recker said as he watched Tommy put his hand around Kira.

"Wrong again and if you ever come near my family again. I will make sure personalty I will escort you to prison myself." Tommy said as the police officers pulled Recker away as the Chief of Police looked at Kira and Tommy.

"Director Oliver this won't happen again you have my word. Anton called we know what's been going on but everything is taken care of and if you excuse me I have some more business to attend too by the way do you know the Names family?"Chief Henry said as Kira and Tommy nods there head.

"Why you ask Henry?" Tommy Oliver said as he holds on tight to Kira.

"My granddaughter Cassidy mention something to me yesterday about her boyfriend having some trouble at home. I saw him a few days ago before that and he came by the house

He was filty and he had a few bruises on his back and arm. He asked Cassidy for a shower. I thought she left the pool house door open again so when I went to close it. Ethan was putting on some clean clothes and he was covered in bruises. I called child protective services. They been doing investigation on his family apparently Ethan has been in and out of the hospital since he was five. I thought you should know since cps called me to arrest the parents for child abuse and neglect plus I was told he was rape. I mention your name to cps because the kid don't have no one to turned to and Cassidy told me you all were very close and that you help mentor her after school with the other children. She's very fun of you Kira she talks about you all the time. I hate that happen to you and Tom you should be principle. The work you do down at that school is remarkable. Dr. Ford I am very honor to meet you your software you design for the precinct was amazing. You two shouldn't have to hide your marriage. I know a married couple when I see one Secret safe with me." Chief Henry said as he smile before walking away leaving a stunned Connor, Kira and Tommy alone.

"Thank God for Cassidy and Director Oliver do you wanna explain to me what he was talking about?" Kira Oliver said and Tommy tried to walk away with his cane but Kira stop him and he gave Connor a look.

"No way in heck I am in this conversation sorry Dr. O you on your own." Connor said before walking away.

"I didn't tell you everything about me working for the CIA the truth is I am the Director of the CIA in California. I am head director I can leave and go as I please. I have that right I earned it but when I found out who order that rave on my house, family and Friends they will feel my wrath." Tommy said and Jason stood there quiet because he knew Tommy and he knew Tommy meant business.

Author notes: Please leave a review this story is being rewritten.


End file.
